


phantom pain

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, RWBY Rock, angst with a fluffy end, mentioned sex but not in depth, yeah guess who wrote a rwby rwck au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune opened his eyes slowly still trying to piece what happened that last night.There seemed to be a phantom ache in his heart, he wanted Sun with him but he was in Vacuo and here he was in mistrial. Neptune pushed up from the sofa dragging his feet across the floor as he laid down on the bed cuddling up to a pillow thinking it was Sun next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phantom pain

Neptune took a slow breath walking out onto the stage he missed touring with his band but now he was alone, he missed Scarlet and Sage but most of all he missed Sun. He looked out of the crowd and started to sing. this was always a blur to him he got on a high from singing on stage he was always shy off stage but on stage he was a beast and no one could fight him and win.

When he got off the stage for the night he didn't go out drinking he went to his hotel laying down on the sofa he closed his eyes sighing softly.

 

 

_Sun kissed along his jaw the lips were soft and wet it made Neptune arch back against him moaning loudly. Fingers threaded into Sun's hair as he rubbed circles into his scalp Sun smirked kissing to his ear slowly. “You're going to fuck me Neptune… You know you want to….” Sun whispered in a husky voice from performing most of the night._

_“Sun....” Neptune moaned rolling on top of Sun on the bed Kissing his neck hungrily grinding down into his leg wanting some kind of relief for his throbbing cock._

 

 

Neptune opened his eyes slowly still trying to piece what happened that last night.There seemed to be a phantom ache in his heart, he wanted Sun with him but he was in Vacuo and here he was in mistrial. Neptune pushed up from the sofa dragging his feet across the floor as he laid down on the bed cuddling up to a pillow thinking it was Sun next to him.

 

_He remembered the rolling of hips and soft kisses he remembered the way Sun looked moaning and covered in hickeys as he rode Neptune like he was a new fair ride. But Neptune also remembered leaving in the morning, he remembered leaving and pretending nothing happened, he remembered how broken Sun looked when he saw him for the first time since then and Sun saw that he just wanted to forget, forget the night. Forget that he loves Sun. Forget what happened with them but as hard as he could._

 

 

Neptune now yearned for this phantom pain he seemed to feel every time he felt for Sun, it seemed to be the emotion he feels now days. his eyes seem to be more dull and broken. The fans start to notice there’s still speculation what happened to the band.

 

Sun looked out to the water with a soft sigh, the water reminded him of Neptune sighing silently he wished Neptune was next to him so he could go to bed. He stood slowly walking back to his apartment to go to bed.

 

Neptune at up after an hour of trying to sleep he gave up and he started to write and he let the words pour out of his body as he wrote. He started to feel the ache grow in his heart as he started to realise something. he was hurting because he missed Sun so deeply, and that he loved the asshole. holy fuck, Neptune started to panic in his head that he grabbed his phone calling Sage in fear. He knew it was early but he needed to talk to someone who would tell him the truth about life.

“Hello?” Sage answered after the third ring. “It's 1 am why are you calling me?”

“Sage... I need your help..” Neptune's whispered brokenly, he was just so confused about everything.

“Are you okay? You're not hurt? Or in jail right?” Sage asked concerned.

“I’m fine Sage well, I’m not but I'm okay as in I’m not in hospital… Sage… I think I’m in love with Sun and he hates me….” Neptune stammered through saying he loves Sun the first time.

“Oh Neptune...” Sage laughed softly into the phone. “We all knew. But we also didn't know you two sleeping together would tear the band apart like you two did...”

“I’m sorry… I want him Sage, I want to be around him I miss him so much and I have no clue what to do I keep dreaming of us I see him every time I close my eyes and I just want to feel pain because that's how I know I'm here and alive and I'm scared Sage.” Neptune let out a dry sob.

“hey hey hey shhh take it easy for a moment.” Sage whispered. “I will see what I can do to get to you…. where are you Neptune?”

“My home town… I’m off for a week then I'm playing a show and leaving...” Neptune started to count the lines on the walls in his head to calm himself.

“Okay I will be on my way tomorrow okay? I will be there so don't do anything stupid okay?” Sage’s worried edge was notable by Neptune.

“I'm in the hotel where we stayed on tour…. in room 304… I may be drunk hopefully I will be...” Neptune closed his eyes slowly.

“I….” Sage stopped himself thinking Neptune's probably been sober for the last few weeks. “Have a few don't get drunk okay or turn off your phone so you don't text Sun..” Sage commented.

“Okay… I'll see you later Sage… thank you..” Neptune whispered.

“You're welcome anytime...” Sage smiled hanging up the phone.

Neptune drunk himself down into a peaceful slumber, he ended up texting Sun to come to his show on friday with two tickets for him he was sorry but he couldn't help himself he misses him so much

 

 

_Neptune was all soft kisses placed along shoulders and chests, snuggling into crooks of Sun's skin with a small smile. where Sun was all rough sucking and bites before licking the wound, he was nails dragging down his back as he threw his head back into a loud moan._

_The memory was foggy it was like two silhouettes making love in his mind but he knew how they felt. The soft pants across skin raising goosebumps across shoulders, the whisper of neptune asking him to not leave when Sun moved away from him._

  

 

Neptune woke up sweaty reaching over to find more empty bed. There was a soft throbbing running through his head, groaning he pushed out of his bed before falling back down in pain. “Fuck me...” Neptune grumbled before pushing back up and padding his way to get some pain meds popping each tablet he reached for a warm water bottle and took a giant swing from it.

A soft knock started on the door. “Hey Neppers?” Sage asked.

“Hold on...” Neptune walked over to the door opening it slowly he let Sage in. “Hey...” Neptune faked a smile that Sage saw through right away.

“Go lay down… you need water… we can talk on the bed okay?” Sage pushed him softly to the bedroom grabbing the water bottle and filling it with cold water before walking to the bedroom.

“I texted Sun last night by accident… I can't take it back Sage… I gave him tickets...” Neptune mumbled watching Sage walk over.

“Okay move over...” Sage tapped his leg softly climbing down next to him slowly. “So you gave him tickets. That’s okay Nep..” Sage whispered playing with neptune's hair softly. “You love him we all knew you two were in love it's the reason why Sun was so pissed off when you flirted with Weiss from RWBY”

“Oh… Do you think I could get him back Sage?” Neptune asked glancing up at him with scared eyes. “Do you think that if I tried I would have a chance?”

“I don't know Neptune He's different without you around it's hard to say if he would even look at you the same way...” Sage smiled sadly down at Neptune.

“Yeah... ” Neptune rolled away picking up his pen and goes back to writing slowly.

“You're writing again... Is this how you figured out how you felt about...” Sage asked leaning over to read over the words slowly. “Jesus Neptune you're not okay...” Sage whispered reading over the words over and over again.

 

Sage was standing to the side of the stage watching Neptune perform he slowly got through the song set when he started to talk about the song that Sage knew was about Sun he pulled out his phone to text Sun ‘you're in this audience right? because I really am worried for him and this song shows why..’

Sun's reply was instantaneous. ‘Im at the edge of the pit..’

The song starts and Neptune starts singing it's different to his other stuff it's more personal and the audience quiets down as he keeps singing after the second verse he gets the text saying. “This is about us isn't it...”

He heard a shout from the audience that was Sun's voice cheer on Neptune. Neptune's eyes zoned on Sun he was so close to breaking down on stage… this was actual Neptune not performer Neptune. Shit… he started moving to the side of the stage to try and get behind the stage.

“Let me through please?” Sun asked looking at the security guards.

“I can't do that sorry you don't have a pass.” The first guard sighed looking at the other guard.

“Don't look at me I’m not risking my job for someone.”

“You don't understand I know the guy just let me through..” Sun tried again.

“Sorry kid I’m not aloud to it doesn't matter...” The second guard continued.

Sun took a few steps back and started to text Sage, who came to his rescue. “Hey Sun come through..” He smiled softly. “He's a close friend of Neptune's okay?” He looked at the security guard with the same smile. Sun followed behind Sage poking his tongue out at one of them.

“When does the show finish...” Sun asked almost automatically.

“About five mins.” Sage answered rubbing Sun's shoulder. “I’m glad you're here I didn't know if you would come or not...”

“Is this the reason why you left randomly?” Sun asked looking up at Sage who nodded.

“Let's just say he sounded close to doing something stupid on the phone and I didn't want to risk it.” Sage ruffled Sun's hair softly. “He's slightly better now...”

Sun walked to the green room sitting down silently waiting for Neptune to walk in. Sun glanced up to see the blue hair and a exhausted Neptune attached to it. Pushing up from his seat he walked over to him stopping in front of him. “Holy shit you looked ruined...” Sun smiled softly.

“Sun?” Neptune closed the gap between them his fingers trailing over the planes of his face softly like he was going to disappear and he was dreaming. “You're here...” Neptune mumbled before crushing his lips against Suns , who didn't react at first before melting down into the kiss and tugging him closer to him.

“I’m here...” Sun mumbled snuggling into Neptune's neck softly.

“You know you two are the biggest pests we have ever met...” Scarlet laughed softly standing next to Sage. “And you still have to do encore...”

Neptune laughed softly stroking Sun's hair softly. “We could do one of our old songs...” Neptune looked down at Sun.

“It wouldn't kill us… Since we’re all here.” Sun grinned. “You wrote a song about us… You never write songs about people you know….” Sun whispered.

“Let's just say I couldn’t get us from my head...” Neptune kissed Sun's head softly. Sun wasn't a huge person for talking about feelings. Neptune knew this he also knew that the cuddling was a sign of wanting to stay.

“Come on you two we should not keep the crowd waiting.” Scarlet jogged off behind Sage.

Neptune's gaze followed Scarlet till they couldn’t see them. “Be mine…. please. Don't ever let me leave you ever again.” Neptune whispered in Sun's ear.

“Ditto..” Sun smiled pulling away to drag Neptune back on the stage and in front of the roar of the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on this song [ which i love so much its also the song i made Neptune write so... ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQq3hEB4HAE)
> 
> kudos and comments make me grin
> 
> and if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
